


Draco Malfoy and the Golden Boy

by MOrignal



Series: Draco's Diary [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf blaise zabini, Diary, Draco's diary, Dragons, Drarry, Everybody Lives, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Hogwarts, James Lives, Lily Lives, Marauders, Marauders alive, Quidditch, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius and Remus have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOrignal/pseuds/MOrignal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being raised by Andromeda Black Tonks, Draco Malfoy is not a prejudiced bigoted git.<br/>He still is a fabulous smartass who thinks highly of himself and wants to befriend Perfect Harry Potter.<br/>Spoiler alert: he succeeds.</p><p>Will Draco get accepted by the Slytherins ? How will his relationship with Potter (and his beautiful eyes) evolve ? How will he help Potter's gang ? Will he accomplish his dream of meeting dragons and playing Quidditch ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 1991

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is victoriandragonprincess if you want to drop by and chat, ask questions, suggest plots and other ideas...

**15/06/91**

Dear Diary,

My aunt Andromeda bought this - you - to me, to help me survive Hogwarts, she said. I can’t fathom why. I don’t have anything to write about.  
Anyway the least I can do is introducing myself. I am Draco Malfoy, son of Death-Eaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who died during the War against Voldemort. Well actually they were on his side but the War is recorded as against him since he lost it. My aunt Andromeda raised me along with her daughter Nymphadora. I love dragons and Quidditch and peppermint and books.  
There. I won’t have anything else to say for a whole month now.

**20/06/91**

Dear Diary,

My cousin Dora is coming home ! She graduated so now we should see more of her. I can't wait to go shopping for my Hogwarts things with her (that is, if I get my letter). She probably knows how to pick all this stuff better than Aunt Andromeda. And I have to show her all the muggle music we've found with Auntie while she was away. This is going to be the _best_ summer ever !

**30/06/91**

Dear Diary,

This is the _worst_ summer ever. Cousin Nymphadora is away all the time with her friends. She says it's because she will be travelling the world next year so she won't see them at all but we won't see her either and she's not spending time with us at all. My conclusion is: she probably doesn't love us anymore. Good. I hate her anyway.


	2. July 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama about Diagon Alley

**10/07/91, ten o'clock**

Dear Diary,

Auntie Andromeda told Dora she could have some friends over. I reckon it's a clever ruse to see her more. So today Charlie Weasley visited. He's going to study dragons in Romania, how cool is that ! Dragons are the best and not just because my name means dragon. They're beautiful and fierce and dangerous. I want to be beautiful and fierce and dangerous, too.

**10/07/91, two o'clock**

Dear Diary,

Charlie Weasley is stupid and so is Nymphadora. They're going to a stupid party or whatever this afternoon and then they'll go in Romania for a full month because Charlie wants her to help him settle there. So she won't go to Diagon Alley with us and he won't hold his promise to show me the best parts in my _Care of Magical Creatures_ book. I almost threw Gideon (the plush dragon he offered me the first time he visited us, when I was five and they were eleven) in the trash but Gideon didn't deserve that. I asked Auntie if we could go before or after they went but she says we have to wait for the list and go as soon as posible so we get the best stuff. My life _sucks_.

**12/07/91**

Dear Diary,

I'm bored and still no Hogwarts letter. My life still sucks.

**15/07/91**

Dear Diary,

Maybe I'll never get that letter. I'll probably end up as a boring cashier in some boring muggle shop. If I don't die of boredom before that.

**20/07/91**

Dear Diary,

I'm bored to death and Aunt Andromeda won't buy me any new books and I've read all the books in the house. I tried picking Dora's door to see if she had any other but I couldn't unlock it.

**24/07/91**

Dear Diary,

I finally got my Hogwarts letter ! I have to admit (only in these pages no one will ever read) I was a bit afraid I wouldn't receive it. Maybe I wasn't magical enough or the magical world hated my parents so much they thought I didn't deserve an education. My parents didn't even raise me so that's silly. And of course I'm magical enough ! There was the time I turned my hair blue to match Dora's, the time I made the dragon in my book roar, and the time I made the peas fly. Of course I'm magical enough.

**29/07/91**

Dear Diary,

We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow I'm so excited !!

**31/07/91**

Dear Diary,

Today I met Harry Potter and made a complete fool of myself. I'm not ready to talk about it yet.


	3. August 1991

**01/08/91**

Dear Diary,

I just woke up and remembered how I managed to ruin a perfect day of shopping. I want to go back to sleep and not wake up ever.

**02/08/91**

Dear Diary,

I've decided to pretend it never happened.

**03/08/91**

Dear Diary,

What if he remembers it happened ? And then he tells everyone in Hogwarts about it and my life will be ruined because I'll always be remembered as Draco Malfoy the boy who said -

**04/08/91**

Dear Diary,

I can't handle it anymore, I have to talk about it. I need to get it out or I'll die poisoned with dark thoughts. If such a thing exists.  
So we went to shop for my school supplies and it was perfect until -

I can't.

**05/08/91**

Dear Diary,

My aunt Andromeda took me shopping for my school stuff the other day. We went really early, Diagon Alley was almost empty. People probably were all in Gringotts or at the Leaky Cauldron. Auntie refused to buy me a golden cauldon but I'm not giving up yet. She said I could have it if I was first in my Potions class for a whole year. That's on top of my list of goals for my first year at Hogwarts (I'll have to write down that list before I forget anything). Anyway we also bought scales and a telescope. When we got out, there were some more people in the street, all very excited although we didn't know why. People are usually excited in Diagon Alley said Aunt Andromeda. She dropped me at Madam Malkins and went to Gringotts. I tried on school robes (they're very flowing and black, I like them) and after a short moment a boy entered the shop and stood on the stool beside mine. I started talking to _him_ about Quidditch and our favorites teams and how I couldn't wait for second year when we could be on the school teams.We also chatted about what house it would be nice to be in - I'm not sure I want to be in Slytherin, I like the motto and living under the lake seems cool but would people understand that I'm not like my parents if I'm in the same house as they were ? _He_ favors Gryffindor, of course _he_ does. And that's the moment a giant man - a half-giant actually - choose to stand outside the window grinning and pointing at two large ice-creams.  
-Do you know him ? I asked  
-Yes, he's Hagrid, Hogwarts's gamekeeper. he answered.  
-Oh, why is he taking you shopping ? Are your parents not around ? It's okay, my parents are dead too, you know.

 _Of course_ I said "too". Of course I assumed Harry Potter's parents were dead because that's the normal thing to do, assuming people's parents are _dead_. Especially whenbl you don't even know their name yet. Because, who tells people their parents are dead to make them feel comfortable ? That would be me, apparently. Crap.

**06/08/91**

Dear Diary,

By the way, Harry Potter's parents are alive they only had a very busy morning and asked the family friend Hagrid to take care of their son since he already was going to Diagon Alley. That's what he told me while I was trying on the hood of my school coat. Nice hood, very useful to hide from someone's confused look after blurting out stupid stuff.

**07/08/91**

Dear Diary,

I told Aunt Andromeda about the Madam Malkins' event. We agree on the fact that I am stupid but we do not base that conclusion on the same facts. She says I should stop worrying about it, everyone says weird things. She then proceeded to tell me how she met her husband and that they used to be real idiots... I mean, why not, between normal people, but it was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who defeated Voldemort when he was only a baby. The son of Lily and James Potter who fought brilliantly in the war. The son of famous Quidditch player James Potter and famous editor of _The Wiz's life_ Lily Potter. Oh dear. I have to check the blabber column. I can see the piece from there: "soon-to-be Hogwarts first year casually asks future classmate if his parents are dead".

**10/08/91**

Dear Diary,

 _The Wiz's Life_ september issue came out today and there's nothing in the blabber issue. I guess Harry Potter didn't tell his parents about me. Good. That's a relief. Really. Few.

**12/08/91**

Dear Diary,

Cousin Dora is back ! Stupid Charlie Weasley is staying in Romania forever or something and cousin Dora is back.

**13/08/91**

Dear Diary,

Andromeda told Nymphadora about the Madam Malkins' event. My beloved cousin laughed and told me I was an idiot (like I didn't know that) and that was why they loved me and she had missed me. Andromeda laughed too and said I couldn't shut up about Harry Potter. That's not true and I hate them both.

**14/08/91**

Dear Diary,

After I went to my room to _think_ (and not brooding like _some people_ implied), Cousin Dora came to see me and talk. She told me about all the amazing dragons she had seen and the friends they had made there and the beautiful landscapes. She had even brought back pictures and postcards !  
She also told me that Harry Potter probably hears lots of weird stuff all the time because people get really nervous and stupid around celebrities. She also said that the fact I didn't recognize him was probably very refreshing for him because everyone and their dog knows him and treat him special and he probably wants to be treated like a normal person for once. According to her once at Hogwarts I should go and make proper introductions and tell him I'm sorry for making him uncomfortable that day at Diagon Alley and maybe we could be friends. I'm not sure about the last part, tons of people will probably tell him that but except for this it sounds like a good plan.

**25/08/91**

Dear Diary,

These last few days have been really nice. We played Quidditch with Dora and her friends, she remembered Charlie Weasley had made copies of his first notes in Romania for me to read and we finally listened the muggle music Auntie and I had found since her last holidays at home. We wen a few times to our local movie theater and more importantly we took several trips to muggle London it was really exciting ! We bought clothes for Dora on Camden street, clothes for me on Oxford street, we went to the Zoo and to the Globe Theater (we saw _Richard III_ and the _Midsummer night's dream_ it was great). She also took me to some bars where unknown artists were playing and to a musical about a witch with green skin, some story written by a muggle... It's called _Wicked_. Tonight, Aunt Andromeda invited us to the Covent Garden Opera where we saw the _The Magic Flute_. It's weird how much Muggles write about magic without knowing anything about it...

**26/08/91**

Dear Diary,

Nothing special today. I rode my broomstick in the garden, we baked an apricot pie with Dora and all took a sunbath.

**27/08/91**

Dear Diary,

Auntie and Dora are out for the day shopping in Diagon Alley for travelling equipment for cousin Dora. I have the house all to myself ! And it made me realize I never reached the end if my tale of our shopping day in Diagon Alley !

So after Madam Malkins we went for parchment and quills. I was still upset so I didn't pay much attention and now I have the most boring quills, inks and inkpot. I'll have to find something better at Hogsmeade, I guess.

The Apothecary was really interesting and there might have been something in the air there that made me forget about my follishness since I stopped thinking about it for the rest of the day. It hit me later when I went home and tried writing down the events of the day. But I'm alright now. Mostly. Anyway the Apothecary was full of wicked stuff and we could only get the basics. Some day I'll buy all the crazy ingredients and make all the potions they're needed for.

We stopped for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and all people could talk about was how Harry Potter had been there this very morning.

Aunt Andromeda saw I was in a bad mood and she decided our next stop would be Flourish and Blotts, to cheer me up. Well she was right, it did take my mind off things. There are so many books there ! I could spend years in that shop. We bought only school books, though. But they seem interesting enough. For Care of Magical Creatures we have _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_. I read Dora's copy a thousand times but it's good to have my own with all the new annotations. I just checked: _Hogwarts, an History_ wasn't on the school list but Auntie bought it anyway so I guess it was an exception to the rule "only school books". Maybe it will be a nice read.

Next we bought my wand ! Mr Ollivanders is a bit creepy but I don't see how you can not be creepy when you specialize in knowing people better than they do to provide them the right wand. And working alone doesn't help I guess. Anyway my wand is 10 inches long, hawthorn wood, and unicorn hair. I'm a bit disappointed it's not dragon heartstring. I have no idea what it means. Maybe it's unicorn because I'm pretty ?

Our last stop was the animal shop. I was going to ask for an eagle owl so my enemies would die of fear before opening my howlers, duel notices and death threats whiley friends would be proud to know someone with a majestuous bird but ... It didn't go as planned. Auntie wanted me to look at all the pets so I would be certain ofbmy choice so I did. And at some point I came across that little kitten with black fur that looked so soft I tried petting it and then the cat turned around and opened his eyes and I swear there's an entire galaxy there. So this was the sweetest and softest kitty with the most beautiful eyes so I just had to buy him. I named him Alsafi after a star in the Draco constellation. The latin/greek name is Sigma Draconis but it's kind of a dull and long name for a cat. The arabic name, Alsafi, is much prettier.

 

**28/08/91**

Dear Diary,

I couldn't find any books on wandlore. Sometimes I wish Aunt Andromeda hadn't get rid of so much books from the Malfoy manor. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the ones on Dark Magic were given to Albus Dumbledore for safe keeping but I wish she had kept a few more of the others. She kept the most precious and rare ones and a few useful ones but maybe amongst the ones she deemed useless were some that could have interested me. Like books on dragons or wandlore. All the books on quidditch are here at home with us. There even is one that's completelt hamdwritten. It's actually a collection of notes by several Malfoy Quidditch players. I love it, it's full of useful tips !

**29/08/91**

List of goals for my first year at Hogwarts :  
-Be top of class in Potions to get a gold cauldron  
-Make apologies to Harry Potter  
-Maybe become Harry Potter's friend  
-Learn more about dragons  
-Find a way to make it into the Quidditch team even though first years can't

That's a short list... I need to find more things to do if I don't want to be bored.

**30/08/91**

List of things to take to Hogwarts :  
-Wand  
-School books  
- _Everyday Spells_ (steal it from our library)  
- _Dragon Species from Great Britain and Ireland_  
-No novels since "you'll have the whole library and you can always ask classmates for novels besides yoy have already read everything we have here"  
-Diary  
-Lame cauldron  
-Potion ingredients  
-Scales  
-telescope  
-Quills and parchment and ink bottles (how many ink bottles will I need until Christmas break ??)  
-Uniform clothes  
-Casual clothes (the new ones bought with Dora)  
-Pajamas and bathrobe  
-Toothbrush  
-Shoes  
-Alsafi  
-Alsafi's basket (do I have to bring food for him ?)  
-thick socks in case I end up in Slytherin and have to live in a cold, damp place  
-Sunglasses in case I end up in Hufflepuff and have to face yellow and sun everywhere (blergh)  
-Those muggle things you put in your ears at concerts in case I end up in Gryffindor and have to endure loud obnoxious people  
-that book on muggle chemistry and that other one on poetry in case I end up in Ravenclaw and have to be in some weird contest.

**31/08/91**

Dear Diary,

I'll be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow ! I'm so excited !!!  
And maybe a bit nervous. Just a bit. Everything is in my trunk, Alsafi is looking weird at his basket and Auntie asked me what I wanted to pack for lunch tomorrow. I told her I'd rather have money to buy candies and pumpkin pastries from the trolley Dora told me about but she says that's not healthy. So I asked for a shepperd pie but she says I shouldn't eat too much before the feast. Then she decided to make me a salad. I don't even know why she asked ?  
Well, tomorrow I'll be far from home, living in a castle, with no Aunt to decide what I eat, no Cousin to steal away cool-people-who-know-about-dragons and no Weasley to steal away my cousin. It should be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's cat, Alsafi, is based on this one: http://victoriandragonprincess.tumblr.com/post/124158061036/shadowing-eclipse-wrathofthegiraffe


	4. September 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first month at Hogwarts

**Monday. 01/09/91, twelve o'clock**

Dear Diary,

I'm on the train to Hogwarts ! Platform 9 3/4 was really easy to find but we went early so Aunt Andromeda and Cousin Dora could leave me on the platform "to make new friends" and go help muggleborns find the train. They were quite quick, Auntie muttered something about us first years not being very numerous and Dora went to see some friends of her below her year. It's like they wished I was already gone.  
I don't really know what to do, I've already read all the books I took with me and it's a bit soon for lunch. I'll go see who is in the next compartment they've been making such a raucous !

It's Potter !

**Ten o'clock (evening)**

What a day...  
First things first: I am in Slytherin. More tomorrow. Too tired.

 

**Tuesday. 02/09/91**

Dear Diary

This morning, I sent an owl to Auntie she said she's very proud and to not loose sight of what Slytherin is about: being cunning and doing whatever it takes to achieve my goals. She says she'll start saving for the gold cauldron as soon as I get good marks in Potions but she's certain I'll do everything to deserve it, since I'm in Slytherin. She also asked me to not forget how she raised me and that "whatever it takes" does not mean taking the easy and evil choice. I wish she didn't feel like she has to tell me that...

 

**Wednesday. 03/09/91**

Dear Diary,

By the way, the loud people in the next car in the Hogwarts Express were Harry Potter and his friends, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Eileen Black. If I understood well they've known each other forever because their parents had this sort of babysitting club or something.  
After writing down I was going to see who they were I went and first saw Potter. I asked him if I could have a word. He said yes and we went in the corridor. This time, I introduced myself properly and then apologized for talking before thinking. He said it was all right and that it didn't happen very often that people didn't know who he was and it was weird but nice. We shook our hands and he invited me to stay with them. I accepted and went back to pick Alsafi, I couldn't let him on his own.  
It was fun. We ate our lunch and things from the trolley (Potter bought a lot, maybe too much and then Black was concerned there wouldn't be anything left for the other kids but the trolley lady told her she could magically re-stack. Interesting). At some point Weasley tried turning his rat yellow (it didn't work), Longbottom loast his toad (without leaving the car. I didn't know toads could go far unnoticed) so he went looking for him and later a girl with bushy hair (she said her name was Hermione Granger I think) helped him and told us she knew her school books by heart so I might start doing that, at least in Potions if I want to be top of the class.

 

**Thursday. 04/09/91**

Dear Diary,

I want to write anything that happens here because it's so amazing but I keep falling behind...  
Once the Hogwarts Express reached the station we had to board boats on the lake. It was beautiful, the castle is stunning, with all his towers and turrets and the lights... Hogwarts is amazing. I can't decide if I like it better by day or night it's always beautiful.  
After that there was the Sorting Ceremony and the feast. The Hat sang about the four houses before sorting us, I like his vision of things. If hats have vision. So I was sorted into Slytherin, I hope it will be all right. People cheered for me there I guess it can't be bad. Depends on the reasons they were cheering for. Potter, Weasley and Longbottom got into Gryffindor, Black into Hufflepuff.  
At the end of the feast all the school sang the school song on different tunes it was cool. The last ones to stop singing were the Weasley twins.

 

**Friday. 05/09/91**

Dear Diary,

It's already Friday ! This morning we had Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Profesor Snape is creepy but likes me for some reason. He loathes Potter I really can't see why, he's so nice with everyone and he is the Boy who lived, so...? We had to pair up to do the potion and since Profesor Snape was unfair to us both (everything I did seemed to please him, even breathing, really creepy so how would I know if my potion was good ?). So I asked Potter if he wanted to pair with me so we would have a balanced judgement. He said yes and we started working. He told me his mother is very good at Potions and he saw her brewing some. At some point Longbottom's cauldron exploded, Snape screamed at him and then at Potter for not having told him about adding the porcupine quills after taking the cauldron out of fire. Like ??? Potter has the same manual than everyone else and he's not responsible for Snape's class ??? Potter and I wanted to jump at Snape's throat but Weasley told us we'd better not since he's known for turning very nasty. Anyway at the end of class when Snape went and judged our potion he blamed everything that was wrong on Potter and prize me for everything that was right. Potter was furious again but I told him we knew who did what and most importantly we knew what to work on. As for the mark I believe it's the potion that matters, so...

 

**Saturday. 07/09/91**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday after the class Potter asked me if I wanted to go with Weasley, Black, Longbottom and him at Hagrid's for tea this afternoon. I agreed, even though I was a bit afraid the gamekeeper would remember what I said to Potter that time in Diagon Alley... In the end we were only three with him. Black had a Hufflepuff thing and Longbottom was too exhausted so it was only Weasley, Potter and I. And Hagrid of course. It was a nice afternoon, the cakes were awful but the tea was good and Hagrid is a kind person. He told me he had known Auntie and that he was glad Dora had managed staying all seven years at Hogwarts because she was a real troublemaker always on the edge of being expelled. We also talked about Filch, the caretaker, and Snape. It was fun even if Potter got all worked out about that piece of newspaper he spotted that announced a failed break-in at Gringotts.

 

**Sunday. 08/09/91**

Dear Diary,

Hogwarts has a hundred and forty-two stairs and they keep moving everywhere, I wonder how everyone doesn't turn mad... I think doors move too. I wish we had more time between classes so we could get there without being late because we lost our way. Anyway I'll do some exploring today, since it's Sunday. It might help. Yestersay I did homework we have lots of these, the teachers are all crazy (probably because of the stairs).

 

**Monday. 09/09/91**

Dear Diary,

We have all sorts of classes, Herbology, Charms, History (it should be interesting and I was really thrilled about it but the teacher is a boring ghost. There are lots of ghosts in Hogwarts and they are not all boring but this one is. The Slytherin ghost is the Bloody Baron and he's damn frightening but he keeps sitting near me during meals...). Unfortunately we'll have to wait until our third year for Care of Magical Creatures (why did they make us buy the book, then ?) and no Hogsmeade till then either.

 

**Tuesday. 10/09/91**

Dear Diary,

Today we had our second Transfiguration lesson. Our teacher, Minerva MacGonagall, can turn herself into a cat ! She's an animagus it's amazing. Even Dora who is a metamorphagus can't go that far. She can have a cat's head or be some sort of cat-woman but she can't be a cat.

 

**Wednesday. 11/09/91**

Dear Diary,

A few words between dinner and the Astrology lesson, since it's Wednesday. Astrology is awesome even if it's taught at night and we all are tired the day after. I can't believe we have a lesson that allows us to stargaze. And I already know lots of constellations and stars being a Malfoy and a Black (I just thought about it: could Eileen Black be of the same Black family ?). I mean, I was named after a star and so was Aunt Andromeda and it's a tradition both in my father's family and my mother's family so you're expexted to know about stars. You're expected to do and think lots of other things too but that's the only tradition we kept, thank you very much.

 

**Thursday. 12/09/91**

Dear Diary,

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a bit weird, he always wears a turban that smells bad and he seems to be afraid of his own shadow. You would expect an expert in defense against monsters and dark magic to be brave. Maybe the things he's seen frightened him too much and that's why he ended up being a teacher after a possibly long career of fighting evil.

 

**Friday. 13/09/91**

Dear Diary,

It's Friday, again. We had Double Potions I think I can be good at it if I keep working. Today I discovered that Hermione Granger might be slightly crazy. She knows the answer to every question, she almost bounces on her chair because of how much she wants to answer... I wonder why she is like that... Weasley and Potter told me she behaves this way all the time so they think there's nothing to worry about. I'm not worrying, I'm not my Aunt, I'm just _curious_. Besides she might well be my only real competition for the top of the class.

 

**Sunday. 15/09/91**

Dear Diary,

I spent another Saturday doing homework. We have so much essays and reading-notes to write... I love the reading part I just wish I hadn't so much to write, just a little bit less ? Well at least it's a way to practice my beautiful penmanship. I haven't done any exploring today, I'm a bit tired I stayed up late because I was reading _The Hobbit_. I don't know whose book it is but there was a dragon on the cover and it was laying around in the common room for a day. I'll give it back anyway. I now have to finish reading it. I need to know what's up with that dragon.

 

**Monday. 16/09/91**

Dear Diary,

This year at Hogwarts there are only forty students in first year. There used to be a hundred per year. But because of the war lots of people died or just didn't had kids before peacetime. That's what I read in the october issues of _The Wiz's Life_. I received it a couple of days ago but I had time to read it only yesterday after I finished _The Hobbit_ (Smaug is cool but a bit crazy so they had to kill him because he was burning everyone. If Charlie Weasley had been there he would have found a way to tame it, I'm sure). Lily Evans Potter, who wrote the paper says that we have to remember the people fallen during the war but that we, students, have to see this as an opportunity to meet the other Houses' students in our year because it will be easier since there is so few of us. She also says that the Double lessons are a direct consequence of that number of students. That's why we have Potions with the Gryddindor, Astronomy with the Ravenclaw (I barely notice them, everyone is so focused on that lesson I could swear the other ones are just shadows) and History of Magic with the Hufflepuff.

 

**Tuesday. 17/09/91**

Dear Diary,

Today is an important day: I managed escaping Crabbe and Goyle. These two idiots have been shadowing me for days I don't get what's up with them. I keep telling them to leave me alone but they won't listen. Anyway, for once History of Magic was cool. I was seating with Eileen Black and she's a complete History nerd. She kept passing me these notes about trivia and fun facts that happened during the events Professor Binns is trying to teach us. She's very disappointed by our teacher too. I told her we had to sit together next time, she makes the lesson better. Binns doesn't even see the notes, anyway. Sometimes I doubt he could be disturbed by anything... I told Black that, she says that her dads used to do things like standing on their desks or waltzing or do mime for a whole History lesson and he wouldn't notice. I'm not sure I believe her, it seems a bit big but again, the guy didn't even notice his own death.

 

**Wednesday. 18/09/91**

Dear Diary,

I'm currently waiting in the Slytherin common room before the Astronomy lesson. I could do some homework but I don't feel like it. Our common room is nice. It looks like a classy hotel lounge. The chairs and sofas are all black leather with silver feet they look quite modern and even brand new. Maybe they were changed recently. The wooden floor is black with dark green carpets sometimes embroided with silver threads. All the sofas are gathered around the fireplace, on the wall opposite to the doors. The rest of the room is full of chairs, armchairs and black wooden tables with green leather. The light comes from silver and green lamps hanging from the ceiling. They make me think of the lamps you see in some ancient muggle libraries. Everything is very hushed and classy I love it.

 

**Thursday. 19/09/91**

Dear Diary,

I just heard that tomorrow we'll have our first flying lesson ! The Gryffindors will be there too. I need a plan, this might be my only chance to show everyone how well I fly and enter the Quidditch team early.

 

**Friday. 20/09/91**

Dear Diary,

I just had the best idea ever. It occured to me this morning at breakfast and I exposed it to Potter during the Double Potions class, since I need his help. Besides he would appreciate itbto if he could make it into the Quidditch team. The flying lesson is now in a couple of minutes. That plan is perfect, nothing could go wrong.

 

It went terribly wrong

 

**Saturday. 21/09/91**

Dear Diary,

I'm starting to wonder wether I caused Potter to be expelled or not. I haven't heard of him since Professor MacGonagall took him to the castle after the catastrophe of the flying lesson. This was my idea there's absolutely no reason he got expelled for it, right ?

 

**Sunday. 22/09/91**

Dear Diary,

Potter is well, very happy and quite proud of himself. He is now Seeker for the Gryffindor team and the youngest quidditch player at Hogwarts in a century. He thanked me, _of course he did_ , but that's all he did. I was the one telling him we should use Longbottom's Remembrall as soon as we got the chance, the one taking it from Longbottom's pocket when I helped him stand up after that idiot fell from his broom and broke his wrist. I _hate_ Potter.

 

**Monday. 23/09/91**

Dear Diary,

In a few hours from now I might be dead. Potter and I will be dueling at midnight. Today at dinner I went to the Gryffindor table tobspeak to him and we had some harsh words over him taking all the credit for my brilliant idea. Weasley will be his second. I didn't know who to ask so I asked the person next to me and it was Granger and she lectured us on how it was a very bad idea and it was awful. Seamus Finnigan was there and he offered to be my second once Granger shut up. I'm going to die - seriously, Potter is the Boy Who Lived the very one that defeated Voldemort ! - and Finnigan will die too and it will be all my fault. At least there will be far less explosions at Hogwarts.

 

**Tuesday. 24/09/91**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday night was...interesting. We all met in the trophy room. Granger and Longbottom were there too. One had followed Potter and Weasley to tell them -again- how bad it was to duel at night and the other one had forgotten the Gryffindor password. They couldn't go back to the Gryffindor tower because the Lady from their portrait was gone so they just followed the other two. All these Gryffindors are crazy. So, we were getting ready to duel when we heard someone coming and soon Mrs Norris - the caretaker's cat - was there so we ran because getting caught by Filch out of our dormitories at night is the worst thing that could happen. In order to escape him we entered a room that Granger magically unlocked and waited for him to be gone. That's when we realized we had woken up a hugr three-headed dog that happened to be there. In the school. _A three-headed dog_. The good thing is, no one died and we're back to being friends. I'll still kick Potter's ass when I'll make it into Slytherin's team.

 

**Wednesday. 26/09/91**

Dear Diary,

There were some older students being obnoxious and loud in the common room so I retreated to my dormitory. Our dormitories are quite beautiful. We get there through a corridor behind a door on the right wall of the common room. The left wall is for the girl's dormitories. Our dormitories' furnitures are made from the same materials as the commmon room. Black wooden floor, soft dark green carpets, green-and-silver lamps. Each of us has a four-posters bed and a wardrobe. There isn't any window in the common room but there are great round ones in the dormitories. We can see from them the insides of the lake. It's usually just some fish but sometimes you can spot the Squid and I'm almost certain that one night I saw a see-creature very dragon-like...

 

**Thursday. 27/09/91**

Dear Diary.

I went to the library to borrow some books because I can't keep stealing what lays around in the common room. Besides it's very often stories about pureblood wizards fighting stupid muggles and I can't stand them, they're so stupid... The library disappointed me a bit: there is no novels. Madam Pince told me that Hogwarts is a school so its library should only contain research and studying material. No novels !! And the old...thing wouldn't point me to books that were at least novel-like and fun to read. So I picked studies about dragons, there were some I hadn't read yet.

 

**Friday. 28/07/91**

Dear Diary,

Flying lessons without Potter are a lot less fun. Madam Hooch doesn't let us do much, we can't go really far bor really high. Well I'll keep training anyway and next year I'll be the best.

 

**Sunday. 30/09/91**

Dear Diary,

I made an interesting discovery today ! When we leave our common room to go to our dormitories there is a door on the right with nothing written on it. I usually walk past it assuming it's a cupboard. But today, for some reason I opened it. That was a very good idea because in there the walls and the ceiling are all glass. It's just like standing in the middle of the lake. Lots of mermaids and mermen come by there and they seem to speak in sign-language. I think I'll go back to the library tomorrow and borrow a book to learn it. I'm writing from there right now. It's so quiet, and we can see the fish so much better than from the dormitory and they're so beautiful and the merpeople are fascinating and I saw the Squid up close !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could anyone guess whose daughter Eileen Black is ? ;)
> 
> The idea for the aquarium-like room comes from this post: http://queeriusblacks.tumblr.com/post/125670883395/brosequartz-queerandgrumpy-headcanon-that


	5. October 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to make friends and discover something about his family.

**Monday. 1st of October**

Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it's already been a month since I left home. Hogwarts is great but I miss things from home anyway. Here there are no Saturday nights with Dora listening and dancing to The Kinks and the Doors. No Sunday mornings reading the newspaper in the garden. No week nights cooking pies with Auntie. No Wednesday afternoon at the movies. Auntie doesn't scorn me anymore because I'm reading instead of doing my homework. But still. I miss my room, that was only mine, and my cousin and my aunt. I miss home.

**Tuesday. 2nd of October**

Dear Diary,

I finally asked Black if it was possible we were related. I told her Auntie was a Black like my mother was. She told me her dad didn't talk much about his family so she would ask him. We decided I would also write about it to my aunt.

**Wednesday. 3rd of October**

Dear Diary,

Granger has decided to not talk anymore to any of us because of the duel. She only talks to Black because she wasn't there that night. No one forced her to come with us so I don't really know why she's upset. Finnigan, Weasley and Potter are tremendously excited by the three-headed dog and what it's guarding (before she stopped talking to us, Granger pointed to us that the beast was sitting on a trapdoor). Finnigan thinks it's gold guarded by pixies like in Ireland and the pixies are hiding from English dwarves. He might have read too much Irish folklore. Weasley thinks it's some kind of powerful magical artefact. The thing is, he keeps changing his mind about what artefact it could be. Potter thinks it's another monster but that doesn't make any sense. Longbottom is just scared so he only begs us to stop talking about it. I bet it's guarding something like exams subjects, I mean, we are in a school, aren't we ?

**Thursday. 4th of October**

Dear Diary,

I just heard that last week the password for the Gryffindor Common Room was Caput Draconis. How cool is that !! I wish the Slytherin passwords were that cool. Most of the time it's just a snake species'name and sometimes something stupid like "power comes to the ones who seek it". Another cool thing is the Hogwarts' motto: draco dormiam nunquam titillandus. It means "never tickle a sleeping dragon". I wonder who would do that (except for Hagrid) but just in case someone might, it's good advice. I guess.

**Friday. 5th of October.**

Dear Diary,

We're absolutely swamped with homework. We have an essay on a Warlock convention for Monday, and one on the uses of dittany for next Friday. And I received a letter from Dora who says she is in France, just touring the country, this is so unfair ! I also received a letter from Auntie, she sent me a box of the chocolates I love and told me the house feels empty but the Christmas holydays will come soon. She told me she has many Black relatives but few are alive and fewer are acquaintable. If Black's father is Sirius Black then she might consider them family. She sounds really stern about all this...

**Saturday. 6th of October**

Dear Diary,

Like I expected I ran into Black in the library. Well I didn't really ran into her since I was sitting there since morning to do my homework like every Saturday. And like every Saturday she turned up around 11 o'clock with her own homework. She told me her dads had sent her a letter too and her dad said he indeed has a Andromeda amongst his cousins and she was her favourite cousin before their family and the War separated them. And his name is Sirius Black. So it means we are related ! Then she asked me to call her Eileen because we're at least friends and friends call themselves by their first names and now I don't have any excuse to not do it because we're cousins. I don't know if I can be that familiar...

**Sunday. 7th of October**

Dear Diary,

List of cool things about Hogwarts:  
-The school's motto is about a dragon  
-There's a giant aquarium a few doors from my dorm (except we are the ones in the aquarium)  
-the food is awesome (much better than the food at school before)  
-the ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted  
-There are thousands of paintings and ghosts and armor suits to talk to  
-I talk to Bl...Eileen, Potter, Weasley, Finnigan and Longbottom at least twice a week  
-We have really interesting classes

On the other hand  
-the other Slytherins aren't fun  
-Few people talk to me (no one from my house does except for stupid Crabbe and Goyle but they mostly grunt)  
-I'm not in the Quidditch team

 

**Monday. 8th of October.**

Dear Diary,

Potter received a broom today at breakfast. It came carried by three owls and it was hidden in a long rectangle box. As soon as Weasley and he finished eating, they hurried outside of the Great Hall and I followed them, having guessed it probably was a broom. It's a Nimbus two thousand according to the letter he received with it. I'm a bit jealous but he promised he'd find a way for us - that is Weasley and I - to try it some time. While we were talking about it, Profesor Flitwick appeared and started asking us if everything was allright. We told him so and since he was still suspicious I told him that Potter had just received his broom, to which he answered that MacGonagall had told him all about the special circumstances. Potter added that it was thanks to me that he had received it, I'm glad he acknowledged it.

**Wednesday 9th of October**

Dear Diary,

Crabbe and Goyle are still annoying me and following me everywhere. I don't get what's wrong with them. I'm starting to wonder wether they might be the cause for the lack of people talking to me...

**Saturday 12th of October**

Dear Diary,

We still have too much homework. I do barely more than going to classes and doing homework and staring at the fishes in the lake. The only fun thing this week (except for Potter's new broom) was the class where we studied at last something related to dragons. It was the seven uses of dragon blood. They have been discovered by our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. That, I already knew thanks to the Chocolate Frog cards, I have dozens of dozens of the ones with Dumbledore.

**Wednesday 15th of October**

Dear Diary,

Like every month, The Wiz Life is out. For now I only read an article about people opening concerts halls in Diagon Alley and how the british wizarding world lacks cultural places and events. The article was by S. Black, I guess it's Eileen's dad (and my... cousin I think). He seems to be the editor for the musical pages in this magazine. Interesting.

**Friday 17th of October**

Dear Diary,

Finnigan asks more and more for help in Potions Class. It seems that me helping him prevents his cauldron from exploding. I was afraid that it would keep me from interacting with Potter but he still invites me for tea at Hagird's on Friday afternoons and he, Weasley and sometimes Longbottom joins us (Bl...Eileen and I) for homework sessions at the library.

**Sunday 19th of October**

Dear Diary,

Today I was flipping through the pages of The Wiz Life when I overheard the Slytherin team talking about Quidditch. I intervened at some point asking if the strategy they were talking about was the one of the British team during the Quidditch Cup of 1890, like I remembered reading. The captain, Marcus Flint discarded me by telling me it probably was my bedtime. He's an idiot and so is the seeker, Terence Higgs who said it was a rubbish strategy anyway. Adrian Pucey, who is a chaser smiled to me but didn't say anything. It is weird that I know their names and positions in the team even though I never talked to them ? I guess I listen to them more than I thought...

**Tuesday 21th of October**

Dear Diary,

I asked Bla...Eileen for help about the Slytherins not talking to me. She agrees that Crabbe and Goyle might be part of the problem since they growl at everyone who approaches me. We devised a plan that includes the chocolate box Auntie sent me. Also we have an History essay about some wizard convention due for next week...

**Saturday 25th of October**

Dear Diary,

I finally did the chocolate box thing. I had sent Crabbe and Goyle on a quest beforehand. I explained to them I needed the smoothest rock from the shore of the lake for a secret plan. I figured it would take them long enough to test rocks for smoothness. Besides, it can't hurt them to stroke a few smooth rocks.  
Some of my housemates refused the chocolates without a glance and some talked to me, wether they accepted them or not. Two first year girls talked to me for a long time. Their names were Pansy Parkinston and Millicent Bullstrode. They asked me if I was a "true Malfoy" whatever it is and how it was to live with a muggle-lover like my aunt. I kept as polite as I could but I wasn't sure of their intentions. The most interesting part was when I talked to Adrian Pucey and Mona O'Mara. She is a chaser too but she wasn't there last Sunday. It seems Flint makes sure to have the team meetings when she can't be there for some reason. Pucey told her I knew a lot about strategy and we started talking about famous tactics. It was fun and interesting so the Chocolate Box Plan wasn't a complete fail.

 

**Wednesday 29th of October**

Dear Diary,

Nothing much these days, still lots of homework. Granger still doesn't talk to us. Eileen and I are working on our History essays trying to make them lively and fun even though Binns won't appreciate it.  
Pucey and O'Mara are still talking to me ! O'Mara says she wants to be captain next year. I think she hinted that I could be part of the team if I'm as good on a broom that I sound.

**Friday. 31st of October**

Dear Diary,

There is a troll loose in the dungeons. A troll. A TROLL. Out of all the fantastic beasts I could have met at Hogwarts it has to be a three-headed dog and a troll. And no dragon. Well I didn't exactly met the troll, but still.  
Hallowe'en night had begun well. The Great Hall has been entirely decorated with candles in pumpkin on the tables, and thousands of bats flying or just fluttering from the walls and ceiling. We were eating in the golden plates we had during the opening-of-term feast and there were lots of food. Suddenly Professor Quirrel entered and ran to Professor Dumbledore stuttered "A troll in the dungeons ! Thought you ought to now" and collapsed on the floor. Now that I think about it, it was a weird way to phrase it, "thought you ought to know". What was he trying to do, look confident and cool about the beast in the dungeons ? Who was he trying to fool, I wonder, we all know he's scared of everything. After a moment of panic the teachers told the Prefect to take us back to our common room. So here we are, eating our feast separated by houses. Parkinson and Bullstrode are making me eyes and asking if I'll go wrestle the troll after dinner like the older boys claim they will. That's stupid and if they really were planning to do it they wouldn't be waiting until we're finished eating.


	6. November 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch season starts and it turns out no one knows Harry as well as Draco nor is as protective of Potter as him.

**Saturday. 1st of November**

Dear Diary,

Potter and Weasley are reckless idiots who will meet an early death. And they'd better not because if they do I'll relive them and kill them myself for dying. When I told them that Longbottom said I sounded like his grandmother. They all laughed, I guess you have to meet her to get the joke. Granger tried to explain it to me, something about jewish mothers ? 

**Sunday 2nd of November**

Dear Diary,

I forgot to explain why Potter and Weasley are idiots. So, Friday night, when we were all supposed to get back to the dormitories because of the troll loose in the dungeons, these two baboons decided they had to go warn Granger since she was locked in the bathroom and didn't know about the damn troll. They could have go to a teacher but no they took it upon themselves because Weasley was ashamed of the reason Granger was in the bathroom. From what Eileen told me I reckon Weasley said to Potter that Granger was an insufferable know-it-all and didn't deserve friends. Anyway she seems to have forgiven him after he and Potter battled the troll in the bathroom. THEY ALMOST DIED FIGHTING A TROLL. They're crazy. Damned Gryffindors.

**Monday 3rd of November**

Dear Diary,

It's become so cold last night I couldn't feel my toes. Good thing I brought heavy woolen socks. The moutains surronding Hogwarts grounds are icy and the lake chilled steel (I wonder if we could iceskate on it ? Observing the submarine in the lake from the lake is even more fascinating). I'm almost certain my hair will freeze tonight during the Astronomy lesson. And of course I won't have any of the products I'll need to make them beautiful again.

**Wednesday 5th of November**

Dear Diary,

Hogwart's Quidditch season will open this Saturday. I'm so excited ! It means that this year I'll have the opportunity to watch six games of Quidditch. Six !! On an other note, there are people in the school telling Ha...Potter they'll be running around underneath him holding a mattress during the match. I don't mind the ones saying he'll be brilliant even though it stresses me a bit, but he will be brilliant. I don't get why people are so mean to him !! Okay he's a first year and the school made an exception but MacGonagall chose him and she never does exceptions for anyone. Potter doesn't do anything about it, I'll guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

**Thursday 6th of November**

Dear Diary,

It is done. No one will send him jibes from now on. Pucey and O'Mara helped. The Slytherin reputation was enough. Our murderous faces helped too I'd say. I'm not sure Potter noticed it. He never notices anything unless it's right under his nose, anyway.

**Friday 7th of November**

Dear Diary,

I'm a bit concerned about Potter. He's really restless and he can't get his nose out of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , like it contains the secret to his match tomorrow. Don't get me wrong, it's a very good book and very interesting but clinging to it so much might be unealthy. Anyway, Professor Snape came by Potter, Weasley and Granger earlier in the courtyard and he made up some rule about not taking books outside of the castle and confiscated it. I met up with them in a corridor (I wanted to cheer Potter up before tomorrow) and when I saw him being so upset I offered to lean him my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. I hope he'll be okay tomorrow on the pitch...

**Saturday, 8th of November**

Dear Diary,

Here we are, Saturday morning, freezing to death. I'm sitting as close as possible to Hagrid. He's really warm. Longbottom is sitting on the other side of him probably for the same reason but also because he reassures him (and Longbottom is really afraid that Potter will injure himself). Granger, Weasley and Black are sitting next to him. Finnigan and Thomas (Dean Thomas) are on my other side, holding Finnigan's banner "Potter for President". So, yes I am indeed sitting in the Gryffindor's seats during a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match. I don't know if Pucey and O'Mara will ever forgive me. But maybe if the rest of the team wasn't made of giant piles of goo without brains I would support them. And anyway I only obliged when Finnigan asked me to come because I helped with the banner. I didn't do much, really. It was his idea and he drew it and Granger enchanted it. I only helped him pick the colors for Potter's delicate complexion and wonderful green eyes. Finnigan was going with a skin a bit too light and eyes a bit too dark, like green forest instead of new herb with a dash of hazelnut. It's beginning !

Lee Jordan is commenting. He's funny but not really impartial. I wonder why they choose him. Professor MacGonagall doesn't seem to like his comments.

I THINK POTTER'S BROOM HAS BEEN BEWITCHED !!! It's been jumping everywhere as if it wanted Potter to fall. Neville is sobbing, Finnigan and Thomas are standing and holding hands (I don't know if they've noticed). Hagrid is wondering out loud what's going on, Black, Granger and Weasley are angrily whispering. I feel a bit left out.

Harry's alive ! Gryffindor won, Harr..Potter caught the snitch in his mouth (he's crazy). We're all having a cup of tea at Hagrid's. Granger is trying to convince him that it was Professor Snape bewitching Harry's broom. He thinks that doesn't make any sense for a teacher to curse a student even though Granger claims it stopped when she light the Potions Master on fire (yeah. She. Light him. On fire. Crazy Gryffindor) I agree with Hagrid: if our head of House wanted us to win so bad he would have hired me as Seeker when I asked. Or he would have made O'Mara Captain and had fired Flint. Him cursing Potter doesn't make any sense. SOMEONE CURSED HIS BROOM HOW DARE THEY ???

**Sunday, 9th of November**

I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE BEWITCHED POTTER'S BROOM. I DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT BUT I'LL KILL THEM AND NO ONE WILL FIND THE BODY EVER

**Monday, 10th of November**

Dear Diary,

Yesterday Hagrid told us that what the three-headed dog is guarding is "between Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore". He also said it (the dog) was named Fluffy. I wonder if he's crazy too. Anyway Weasley, Granger and Potter have been looking everywhere for Nicholas Flamel (except where they should). Their struggle really is hilarious. 

**Tuesday, 11th of November**

Dear Diary,

Today I asked B...Eileen for help regarding the Crabbe and Goyle matter, again. We came up with some ideas :  
-Ask them to find a book about Sign language in the library (I know there isn't one but they barely know how to read so it would take them off me for a while)  
-Feed them to the Squid (but I don't want to see parts of their corpses floating in the Black Lake.)  
-Write to their parents and ask them to release their sons from their obligation to follow me (chances are they're probably stubborn too)  
-Make Crabbe and Goyle marry Bullstrode and Parkinson so they all can debate exactly how awful muggles and muggleborns are (I think Crabbe and Goyle would just grunt but then I grunt a lot around these girls and they always say that makes for a lovely chat. Even though a lovely chat is Potter asking me about what broom he should ask for Christmas, not Parkinson and Bullstrode telling me I should "keep better company")

**Saturday 15th of November**

Dear Diary,

The december issue of _The Wiz's life_ is talking about rare winter flowers. So I showed it to Crabbe and Goyle and told them I needed them all for an evil Potions that would suit my evil purposes. They looked blankly at the page, so I made a copy of it and gave it to them. I know ghey won't find these flowers none of them is from Scotland.

**Wednesday 18th of November**

Dear Diary,

My scheme to have Crabbe and Goyle leaving me alone is...not going well. So far they've brought me eight winter roses and something I think was supposed to stay attached to its branch in the Green House because it started dripping a yellow sticky stubstance that turned their hands a sickly green. They had to go to the infirmary. At least I'm rid of them for now but I might get in trouble...

**Saturday 21st of November**

Dear Diary,

We had a looong talk with Pucey and O'mara. At first it was about Quidditch tactics and then about O'Mara's scheme to take Flint's position and at the end we were talking about the Crabbe and Goyle problem. They exchanged a mischievious look amd told me to not worry anymore. I am slightly afraid at what they might do (from their look I would bet killing them) but then I wouldn't ne the one in trouble. My chances of entering the Quidditch team will be greatly reduced if O'Mara is caught, though...

**Monday 23rd of October**

Dear Diary,

I just received a letter from Dora. She's done touring France and is now in Belgium. She said they all are extra nice and that their chocolates are the best. She told me they invented the Chocolate Frogs, I didn"t know that. Also she suspects Belgian wizards of enchanting their chocolates, waffles, fries and beers because they're too good. I think she only has a sweet tooth. Oh and she won't be there for Christmas. I haven't been home for three months but she won't be there. She sucks. I hope she eats so much she turns into a huge cow.

**Wednesday 25th of November**

Dear Diary,

Longbottom was telling us again how much he is not a real Gryffindor because he's not really brave and the Sorting Hat must be broken (by the way Potter looked greenish at that point, probably ate something bad). Anyway I usually just roll my eyes but this time I couldn't handle it anymore so I explained to Longbottom that he's more brave than he thinks, facing Snape every week even though the guy bullies him. Of course clumsy Potter then asked how was that a brave thing and "does Snape really frightens you that much ?". I swear to Merlin that boy is sometimes as thick as a brick. For once Weasley got annoyed with him and said that of course, have you ever seen how Longbottom can't eat a thing on Thursday nights and Friday mornings ? I mentionned how he always turned green before Potions and how happy he was once the lesson was done. I concluded saying to Longbottom than facing your worst fear every week and not fleeing to the Infirmary by faking an injury, not even once, was the bravest thing in the world. I think I saw a gleam of admiration in Potter's eyes once he had all the facts. Weasley and Granger looked pleased with my speech. Eileen looked so proud for a minute I thought I was her son that just graduated with the honors. Also I think Longbottom now worships me.

**Saturday 28th of November**

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Potter, Granger and Weasley are still looking for Nicholas Flamel. But again, the books they've been going throuh are : _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ , _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ , _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_ , and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. So everything about modern wizards when they're looking for someone who is 500 years old (or something). It's hilarious, really.


	7. December 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold but it's Christmas !

**Wednesday the 2nd of December**

Dear Diary,  
How can it be this cold ??? My hair is freezing all the time now !! Eileen told me I had to put less product in it and offered to perform some charms on it. I hadn't any other choice so I allowed it. Of course it's not as glorious as it used to be but it will do. I wish I had a vial of the Sleekeazy hairpotion... Eileen said I should ask Potter because it was his grandfather who invented it ! She also told me I was a big baby (??) and that she got the hair charms from her dad who is crazy about his hair too. I already like Cousin Sirius (and we're not crazy. It's just really important to look fabulous).

**Friday the 4th of December**

Dear Diary,  
I'm so glad I took these warm socks with me. They are saving my life everyday. Which is beginning to be gross I can't keep wearing the same socks all the time. I wrote Auntie to send me more of them. In the meantime I'll have to do with the usual socks and the warming spells Professor Flitwick taught us. But spells wear off...

**Sunday the 6th**

Dear Diary,  
This boy in my year leaned me his book about sign language and we're practicing together in the Aquarium Room. I haven't been able to have real conversations with the mermaids and mermen but I'll get there. All I do is studying that book and our lessons since all my so-called-friends are so busy. By the way that boy's name is Blaise Zabini.

**Wednesday the 9th**

Dear Diary  
I am cold and lonely. The Trio of Mischief is still researching Flamel on their spare time, Eileen is giving Hagrid a hand to nurse the owls back to health each time one of them comes back from the frozen hell out there (which is all the time since everyone is asking for warmer clothes to their parents), Longbottom is growing more and more exhausted, so much that he only smiles imstead of talking nowadays (he has a warm smile though), I think he needs a vacation, and Finnigan barely comes out of Gryffindor Tower because "it's so warm" and since he has Thomas he doesn't need to sought company elsewhere (in me, for example). Oh and Pucey and O'Mara are training harder than ever. No one loves me and there shall be songs about how sad and lonely my life was.

**Friday the 11th**

Dear Diary,  
I got in a fight with Weasley. Crazy Gryffindor. Someone was saying how they would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. And it wasn't the first person I heard saying that so I said: "I do feel so sorry for all  
these people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're  
not wanted at home." And that's when Weasley jumped on me, told me I was a selfish bastard and we got into a fistfight and now we have detention for when we get back after the holidays. It appears he had mistook my words for irony and sarcasm when I was only showing real concern. It turns out he won't be going home for Christmas and he thought I was sending him a jape. I didn't even know that, we haven't seen each other since the beginning of December. And he's not staying at Hogwarts, he's going to the Potter's with his brothers (the twins and Perceval). Their parents and their sister will be visiting Charlie W. in Romania.

**Sunday the 13th**

Dear Diary,  
Things are better between Weasley and I. He apologized and I told him how his older brother stole my cousin last summer and that I understood his resentment. Then we complained together and things were back to normal. Longbottom told us we were just like his Polish uncles who get along only to complain over things. He also told us he would not be celebrating Christmas - an horrifying concept - but Hannoukah and then he explained it a bit to us but he soon fell asleep. He really needs to rest. I don't know if he'll have the chance to do it, seven days of celebrations sounds exhausting.

**Wednesday the 16th**

Dear Diary,  
It would seem that all my friends have a parent writing in The Wiz life. I never look at the recipes pages except on Christmas so I just noticed thay they were written by Mrs Weasley. She also does the education pages but obviously I never read these. Mr Weasley shares a page with Mrs Potter, it's about muggle objects. His hypothesis are the funniest thing. Mr Potter answers questions about Quidditch. I am yet to find Mr Lupin-Black since I already found Mr Black in the music column.

**Friday the 18th**

Dear Diary,  
Something amazing happened today : I beat Granger at Potions ! Ha ! I only got one more point than her but I still beat her to the first place of Potions class ! I'm first in every other class but in this one I'm always second, one or two points behind her. I hope being first only once still counts to get my golden cauldron... Because, let's be honest, I've been doing my best but she's better than me. And she won't let her pointless research distract her for too long. I could see it in the death glare she sent me after we got our grades. Anyway we'll be leaving for home tonight, she'll have all the holidays to study (she'll probably do it)

**Monday the 21th**

Dear Diary,  
There was an embarassing moment yesterday morning... Auntie came to wake me up and I told her to "go away, Goyle". She asked me who Goyle was for the longest time and kept teasing me about it hinting that maybe he or she was my boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever. When I finally told her he was one of two boys following me no matter where I went she started screaming it was harassment and she would report them to Dumbledore. I told her she was crazy and should start a Over-Worried Mums club with Longbottom's grandmother. Then she went really quiet and quickly left my room. This was not a great Sunday Morning.

**Tuesday the 22nd**

Dear Diary,  
Today Auntie and I will go Christmas shopping ! Holidays are the best. It's been so long since I've been that warm... And I love Christmas. Buying and preparing the food, decorating, shopping for presents, listening to the carols and the Christmas albums by Harry Connick Jr or Franck Sinatra, watching muggle Christmas movies and reading magical Christmas books... I just wish Dora was there it's really not the same without her...

**Wednesday the 23th**

Dear Diary,  
It's weird but I kind of miss all thoses weirdos I see at school. I miss Potter's stupid grin, Eileen's eyes roll, Granger's competition, Longbottom's admiring gaze, Zabini's smirk when I learn new words in Sign Language, Weasley's red cheeks when we laugh about Potter, Finnigan's explosions (followed by Thomas' giggles), O'Mara's machiavelic laugh and even Pucey's lessons about life.

**Thursday the 24th**

Dear Diary,  
What if they all hate the presents I send them ? Or feel embarassed at how lame they are and never wish to speak to me there after ? What of they all sent me Howlers after they received them to tell me they were awful ? WHAT IF I RUIN CHRISTMAS ???

**Friday the 25th**

Dear Diary, Like every year Christmas was great. It was nice even though it was only me and Auntie. My presents were a tiny golden cauldron (I still have to bring back excellent marks all year to get the real one), novels (the three tomes to The Hitchiker's guide to the Galaxy), cool quills and cool inks (there's one that is sparkling green in the pot and various green of shades when you write). I offered Auntie novels too (romantic ones, her favorite), a sea-scented soap and a travel guide to Wales since she'll go there when I'm back at Hogwarts. Dora had sent a huge box of chocolates for the both of us, beer for Auntie and a Tintin album for me. We had sent her a sweater, a poetry book about travelling, a fitness exercices book and a novel about a girl finding a husband while travelling the world. We added a postcard saying she had to exercise after eating so much and that we could only bear her being gone so long if she brought back a rich husband. Of course the postcard and last two books were meant as a joke and we only wrote that to pester her. We giggled a lot writing the card.  
I also received presents from my friends ! Potter send me a vial of Sleekeazy Hair Potion. The note attached to it said "a little birdie told me". Thank you Eileen, I guess.... She sent me a complete edition of an History of Dragons which is huge and expensive. Weasley sent me Chuddley Cannons cards... He still hopes I'll support that team... Granger sent a cooking book because, she said, it's a lot like potions but she won't try beating me at it. I'll still try and beat her at Potions.

**Saturday the 26th**

Dear Diary,  
They loved my presents ! I received their letters this morning. Weasley loved the muggle chess set and said that Mrs Potter began explaining it to him. He still is confused as to why the pieces don't move. Eileen loved her Survival in the Wild book and she said we'd have to take camping trips in the woods to test it. Granger practically sent me her eternal love because of how she was pleased with the Little Wizard World Encyclopedy I sent her. Every magical kid has one when they turn 7 and I figured she wanted to know so much about our world she would like it. I think Potter was a bit upset about his present, he called me "a brilliant ass" and complained a lot about me letting them research Flamel. I had sent him a package filled with dozens of Dumbledore Chocolate Frog cards with a note telling him to "read them because you've been looking for Flamel for ages and I can't look at you struggling anymore, you and Weasley are idiots maybe a thousand cards will help you". Auntie had helped me enchanting the package so it would explode a bit when opening and all the cards would fly in his face. He said his dad almost died laughing and he got teased a lot because he kept trying to get one while they were in the air instead of just picking one that was on the floor. He blamed me for it but it's really not my fault if he is an idiot.

**Sunday the 27th**

Dear Diary,  
Big announcement today. Mr Black sent Auntie a letter asking if they should meet again. Auntie said yes so there will be a Black reunion on Tuesday !!! I can't help but feel a bit anxious about it. What if they hate each other and forbid me to see Eileen again ?

**Tuesday the 29th**

Dear Diary,  
What a day ! It's now night but I have to record it all. We spent most of the day cleaning and tidying and cooking. After that Auntie tried several outfits and asked me for advice. She was getting slightly crazier than usual and at some point she put on old jeans and a t-shirt band I thought were Dora's but it turns out it was the outfit she was wearig the last time she had seen Mr Black - Uncle Sirius like I'm supposed tobl say. She told me it had been at a family reunion and she had been wearing muggle clothes to piss of their parents. It worked they all went mad and screamed at her and later Uncle Sirius high-fived her. A few weeks after that she was announcing her engagement to Ted Tonks and was cast out of the family. And then it was the war etc. Anyway I helped her pick a pretty dress that wasn't 20 years old and made her tea to help her calm down. The Black family arrived for tea like they were supposed to. Uncle Sirius was wearing flamboyant clothes and Uncle Remus normal ones. It was weird seeing her in casual clothes instead of our uniform. Her little sister and brother were there too. Agnetha is 2 years younger than us and Freddie 5 years younger. Their hair is as blond as hers is dark. Our house went reallly lively today. Auntie really had no reason to freak out because Uncle Sirius and her had bazillions of stories to share. I'm not sure I ever heard her laugh like that. Oh and they invited us to their New Year's Party !

**Friday the 31th**  
Dear Diary,  
In a few minutes we'll be off to the Black residence. I asked Auntie if it was some old creepy manor she told me that at the end of the war both her and Uncle Sirius had sold every piece of the Black inheritance so there wasn't any old family manor in their possession. She also said that knowing her cousin his place was probably a mixture of old and modern things with records and books everywhere. I can't wait to go ! Uncle Sirius said it was the grandest party ever, Uncle Remus that it was worth being seen at least once, Eileen that her parents always managed making it embarassing. Agnetha and Freddie didn't seem to care much. Agnetha said New Year's pudding was good, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus' younger children are named after an Abba musician (Agnetha) and Freddie Mercury...


	8. January 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Party at the Black-Lupin, and then back to school with a detention, research about Flamel, Quidditch and suspicious teachers !  
> Oh and Eileen Black has decided Draco had to call everyone by their first name. What a pain.

**Saturday the 1st of January**

I just woke up and I have to write down everything about yesterday ("last year" haha, what a lame joke) so behold the Tale of the Best New Year Party Ever. 

We got there around eight, dressed in our best clothes. We both had very elegant wizard robes. The Black residence is located near a forest (probably to avoid questions about their magic). The building is...weird. It is an old farm that first had a one floor building and a tower. But Uncles Sirius and Remus added a turret to the tower and an upper floor that seems bigger than the low building it is sitting on. They also had a wooden barn in the yard that they turned into an amazing guest house with a glass roof, huge windows, lots of wooden bunk beds. That's where I spent most of the night after touring the house. Like Auntie had predicted there were both modern and old furniture. What she hadn't seen coming were the hidden passageways. The first floor was just a kitchen and a huge living room. On one of the kitchen walls there's a mantelpiece they never use...except for getting to another room behind it where they have a Potions room, that's so cool ! On the second floor they have two bathrooms, four bedrooms and each of them has its secret room behind a mirror, or a mantelpiece, or even at the back of a closet. The parents have a huge library behind their room, Eileen a small one, Agnetha and Freddie have a playroom. It's so cool ! The adults spent the evening in the living room dancing to songs from the sixties to the eighties. Speaking of them it was Uncles Sirius an Remus (they insisted a lot on me calling them that and so did Eileen), Auntie of course, and Mr and Mrs Potter !!!! They are so cool I don't understand why Potter says they're lame. There was also Hagrid who sung a lot with Uncle Sirius. We (that is I, Eileen, Agnetha, Freddie, the four Weasleys, Potter and his younger sister Yoko, I didn't even know he had a sister) quickly retreated to the guest house. And a few minutes before midnight something amazing happened. Dora showed up !!! She managed using a Portkey with some wizard from the Belgian Ministry and then flew till here. I said she could have used the Floo but she said she wanted to make an entrance. Anyway it was a great party and it was great seeing my friends (who thanked me again for the presents I'm so happy !!)

 

**Sunday the 2nd**

I'm in the Hogwarts express, going back to school. Like at the beginning of the year I'm sharing a carriage with Potter, Weasley, Eileen and Longbottom, with the nice addition of Granger, Finnigan and Thomas. The older Weasleys went to other carriages to see -----

 

**Monday the 3rd**

I was interrumpted yesterday because Eileen took my diary and started editing everyone's name (I managed getting it from her before she reached the older entries so she only touched the one from yesterday). Then she rose and proposed a pact to others: that they shall unite so I would call everyone by their first name. And I thought 1992 would be a good year...

 

**Wednesday the 5th**

Pott...Harry (damn you Eileen !) won't stop playing the flute Hagrid gave him fuor Christmas. He doesn't even play right ! He pretends it sounds like an owl and that he will be the Maester of Owls. I'm starting to wonder if the cold killed his brain.

 

**Friday the 7th**

I don't know what happened: sheer luck, the miracle of Christmas or some evil plot but Crabbe and Goyle are no longer tailing me. They even seem to be avoiding me ! So I spend my classes sitting next to Zabini whose company is much more enjoyable. Of course History Class is still spent with Eileen and Potions class with P...Harry or Long...Neville. Granger (Merlin ! Hermione) doesn't pair with me anymore because she wants to beat me, so she's stuck with Weasley. Finnig...Seamus and T...Dean are always paired together for some reason.

 

**Saturday the 8th**

I've just noticed something: the Weasleys (they are so many of thel I am allowed to use their surname in this case, am I not ??) and ..Harry, and ..Neville are all wearing knitted pull-overs with the first letter of their first name embroidered. I asked Harry about it and he said it was a tradition that Molly Weasley would knit them all a pull-over at Christmas. The twins said the embroidered initials are a waste of time because they know very well they're named Gred and Forge. They're a bit scary (there's something dangerous about them. Like they could blow up the school for fun) but they're funny. Harry's pull-over is emerald, it matches his eyes, he...it's really pretty.

 

**Monday the 10th**

Today at breakfast ..Harry shared with us a large box of homemade fudge that Molly sent him. Actually it was more the remnants of the box... She sent it for Christmas and he ate almost everything. He also carries and shares lots of Chocolate Box from a box Gr...Hermione offered him. Everytime he finds a Dumbledore card he offers it to me because I "must miss that huge collection I sent him".

 

**Wednesday the 12th**

Tomorrow Ronald, Harry, Neville and I will be on detention for the fight we got into before the holidays (Harry and Neville had tried stopping us). We tried talking our way out of it but neither Professor MacGonagall nor Professor Snape would have any of it.

 

**Friday the 14th**

Yesterday night was amazing ! I didn't thinl I would ever say that about a detention. I have to write to Dora and ask her if all her detentions were that great. So yesterday night we accompanied Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest to collect Potions Ingredients. We were all a bit scared except for Potter who seems to think nothing bad can happen when you're with Hagrid (I asked Eileen she said it had something to do with the night Voldemort attacked the Potter. She'll tell me more soon). So we just strolled around the Forest for two hours collecting mushrooms, plants, hairs, beetles and toads. It was really fun.

 

**Saturday the 15th**

This month the Wiz's Life has a column about werevolves' rights. It's signed Mr R. L-B, it's strange. Usually columns and papers are signed with the full name of the author. Maybe it was by a werewolf who wants to hide his identity... Which I can understand after reading thag column, their life isn't easy...

 

**Monday the 17th**

I can't believe I hadn't talked once to Pucey and O'Mara since the holidays (they're reasonable, they don't want me to use their first names). They explained to me the Crabbe and Goyle mystery: they wrote to their parents !!! Pucey and O'Mara took the time from their holidays to write to Crabbe's and Goyle's parents and tell them how great it was that they allowed their son to be friend with muggle-lover Draco Malfoy. They explained to great lenght that I was friend with the muggleborn Hermione Granger and the offsprings of "blood-traitors" Potter, Weasley and Black.

Of course Pucey and O'Mara don't think a word of it but they knew it would be efficient. I asked how I could thank them, they answered to be excellent at Quidditch. I can do that.

 

**Wednesday the 19th**

On Saturday we'll have a Quidditch match ! It will be Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. Woods is making the Gryddindors train harder than ever. Their team looks tired but confident. incoming. Eileen doesn't know who to cheer for. And Harry just heard that Professor Snape will be refeering, he's devastated. It's not that bad, Profesdor Snape isn't nice but I don't think he's the one who jinxed his broom.

 

**Friday the 21st**

Harry is in a bad mood becaude of that Snape as referee thing. We were talking about the best tactics to win the game and Hermione said: "Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field". How nice.

 

**Saturday the 22nd**

I think that was the quickest game in the history of Quidditch. I'd have to check that. Harry caught the Snitch in five minutes and Gryffindor won and that was it. Good thing becaude it was really really really too cold out there. Eileen has been wondering for two hours if it was right of her to cheer for Harry and if she hadn't caused her House to lose. I told her it only had to do with Harry's talent, she kept babbling and Harry blushed (he's an idiot but he's a cute idiot). Professor Snape was really white after the game and Ronald and Hermione are sure it's proof that he wanted to hurt Harry. Hagrid doesn't seem to like the idea. Neville is relieved it wasn't as scary as the last game. And I am sporting scars on my beautiful cheeks thanks to Parkinson and Bullstrode with whom I had a fight. The vipers tried to drag me from the Gryffindor stands and I resisted so we fought and I didn't see any of the match. They'll pay for it.

 

**Monday the 24th**

Harry hadn't told us about it at dinner Saturday but after the game he saw Professor Snape leaving for the Forbidden Forest so he followed him (of course. Gryffindor, remember ?). Anyway he saw him arguing with Professor Quirrel and now he wonders what it was about. Herliine says they have to research more about Flamel. I told them I'd join because apart from his name and acquaintance with Dumbledore I don't know much about him. Oh and he's very old, too, for some reason. 

 

**Wednesday the 26th**

This school is ridden with bullies. People are not only making fun of Neville for not being the sharpest tool in the box (even so, he's really soing his best) but some have been jinxing him too ! And he doesn't know who it is just "some older Slytherins". And Zabini too is suffering it. He jist found bits of toads in his bed so it has to be a Slytherin too. What's wrong with these people ? So now I have to take revenge on Parkinson and Bullstrode and to find these older Slytherins and beat their asses so they never hurt my friends again. I might require Pucey and O'Mara's help.

 

**Friday the 28th**

Nothing much these days. We're studying the effects of werewolf bites in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Interesting.

 

**Saturday the 30th**

We spent the day researching Flamel in the library. We've discovered he created the Philosopher's Stone and that's what allows him to live for so many years ! I guess that's what Fluffy is keeping and what Professors Snape and Quirrel are after.

 


	9. February 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco investigates, we learn more about Zabini, Dora is at a wizarding university and Harry keeps his promise.

**Monday the 1st**  
Today at breakfast I talked with O'Mara and Pucey. They had been training and studying all Sunday so it was the first chance I had of talking to them. I told them what was going on with Zabini and Neville and they agreed to help me investigate. They were a bit reluctant about helping Neville, saying he wasn't even a Slytherin. I answered he was my friend so he did deserve help. We are not Hufflepuffs, helping everyone. Just our friends, family and housemates.

 **Friday the 5th**  
I'll never get that golden cauldron. Granger beat me again at Potions. She was so happy with her mark and proud of it... I told her I was only one point behind so she wasn't that great. She answered "still beat you, loser". Brat.

 **Saturday the 6th**  
I received a letter from Dora. She's back in France but just for a few days. She's visiting a wizarding university. It's located on the island of Brehat, in Brittanny. I didn't even know there were wizarding universities ! I asked her to tell me more about it. She wrote about her detentions and told me there were never fun. It was things like copying lines or scrubbing the trophies in the trophy room. But then, she says, collecting potions ingredients isn't that fun. She's so lame.

 **Monday the 8th**  
Having to wait until Friday to be reunited with everyone is so frustrating ! Sure Zabini is always around but he doesn't talk much --  
_Of course I don't, I'm too deaf, remember ?_  
What I meant was you don't  write much. And get off my diary !  
_Do you want me to talk or not ?_  
Not on my diary ! And I thought you couldn't talk ?

What an idiot. He's now pretending to be offended and brooding on his bed. We're guarding the room, in case we'd caught the toad-parts pranker. Anyway what I was saying is: we only meet with the Gryffindors and Eileen (Zabini doesn't join often... He's a bit shy) on saturday afternoons to study in the library where we can't talk (and where we're studying anyway) or on friday afternoons at Hagrid but we can't talk about the teachers (especially not Quirrel and Snape) because Hagrid's an adult and a member of the school staff. And sometimes we see each other at dinner but I don't want the Slytherin to kill us yet for "befriending the enemy" and the gryffindor red and the hufflepuff yellow hurt my eyes and Eileen says I can't wear sunglasses to dinner.

 **Friday the 12th**  
So we were chatting with Harry during Potions class and he told me he had wanted a golden cauldron too ! His dad and his Godfather (who he calls "uncle Sirius" too. Weird) almost bought it for him but his mom said he had to deserve it. He's way behind Hermione and I in Potions so I don't know if he'll ever get it... I told him he could use mine if I'd ever get one and reminded him of his promise of letting me try his Nimbus 2000. 

**Saturday the 13th**  
Wel Harry isn't only quick on catching the Snitch but also on keeping his promises. Or rather that's what he would like me to think because if I did reminded him yesterday he had made the promise months ago. Anyway we went on the Quidditch pit a bit before the Gryffindor training session. The Nimbus 2000 is amazing ! Harry showed off making loops and double takes and short turns. He wanted me to compliment him but I only talked about the broom, to annoy him. Truth is, he's a really good flyer.

 **Monday the 15th**  
Like every February the Wiz's life came a few days early because of Valentine's day but I only had a chance to open it yesterday. The common room was really empty for once because of all the older students going on dates. It wasn't a very interesting issue, just warnings about how wrong love potions are and how you should never force someone to "love you" (well obviously) and how to write a nice valentine poem and to not do stupid things that might endanger your life. Sometimes Mrs Potter forgets her readership isn't only made of Gryffindors. Like every year in February my copy was a bit lighter than usual. The one Aunt Andromeda receives is of normal size but it will only open for her. I guess it has advice for Valentine's day for adults. I don't care anyway.

 **Wednesday the 17h**  
Mice !! Now it's not bits of toads in Zabini's bed but dead mice !! I can't believe it ! It was there when we got back from Astronomy so it can't be someone in our year.

 **Saturday the 20th**  
We made an amazing discovery today ! Even better than Flamel and the Philosopher's stone ! We all were walking from the library, wandering so we could keep talking a bit longer when we stumbled over a room we thought was an unused class room. We - well Harry and Ronald did - peered inside because the door was slightly opened. And inside it wasn't chairs and decks but lots and lots of plush arm chairs and sofas and giant cushions and fluffy carpets and coffee tables. It's as big as the Great Hall with multiple fireplaces, big windows and book shelves. It looked abandoned, there was dust and cobwebs everywhere and no candles nor fireplace was lit. Eileen said it was the perfect place for hanging out together and that we should all clean it up, Neville decided it should be named "the common common room", Ronald suggesred we ask the house elves for help, Harry said they had a perfectly good common room in Gryffindor Tower, and what was wrong with it ? Hermione roller her eyes and reminded him that Eileen and I couldn't join in their common room.

 **Monday the 22nd**  
Victory ! We caught in the act the bits-of-toad-and-dead-mice pranker ! It appears it was a very sneaky and confused cat responding to the name of Alsafi. Yeah, my own cat was putting toads and mice in Zabini's bed. He said that from a cat it's just gifts to tell him he loves him. Because, apparently, that idiotic cat loves Zabini better than me becaude he pets him more. Wonderful. At least he's not being bullied... So far I haven't made any progress on who jinxed Harry's broom, how to take revenge on Parkinson and Bullstrode nor on who is bullying Neville. I'm a very lame investigator.

 **Sunday the 28th**  
That was an interesting week-end ! On Saturday afternoon we were studying in the library when Profesor MacGonagall came to fetch Neville and told him Profesor Dumbledore wanted to see him. Neville turned very pale, probably thinking Hogwarts had decided he wasn't talented enough to stay any more at school. We told him he would be okay and he went with his Head of House. At dinner we still didn't know what was going on and he hadn't reappeared nor had Profesors MacGonagall and Dumbledore. Profesor Snape wasn't there either. A bit before bedtime there was a rumour that Flint had been expelled. Pucey went to speak to me and explained me I had to shut my mouth because he and O'Mara had been conducting the Neville investigation whithout me, for my own good so I'd better pretend I didn't know anything about this. On Sunday morning Profesor Snape made an anouncement before we went to breakfast: Flint was no longer captain of the Quidditch team for bullying a younger student but would remain at Hogwarts. Later in the day we learned that Profesors Dumbledore, MacGonagall and Snape had received an anonymous tip telling them Flint was attacking Neville on a regular basis. They only wanted Neville to confront Flint and tell them if it was true. He was still shaking when he told us about it but he did recognize Flint as his bully and told them all the hexes, jinxes and insults he had thrown at him. We cheered for how brave Neville had been and wondered who would be the next Slytherin captain and if it would improve how the team played. I think I know but I didn't say anything, like Pucey told me. That Flint story is the opportunity O'Mara needed so people might think she tricked Flint even though he did bully Neville. And Flint would never do anything O'Mara says or suggests (proof: all the Quidditch matches and training sessions), and she would never tell someone to bully a studend. But not everyone knows her like we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short chapter... There are less events in the book for this month so I had to improvise. More or less ;)


	10. March 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn more about what happened in Godric Hollow on the 31st of October 1981, a room is discovered and the meaning of some names are discussed.

**Monday the 1st**

Dora answered me about the wizarding university (owl mail through the Channel takes so much time !). She said that at first it was for the students who wanted to be teachers or to research theories of magic but then students for the french ministry of magic had to join and later more and more students who didn't know what to do with their life joined too. They study advanced potions, wandlore, history of magic, magical practices and magical culture from different parts of the world, fantastic sea-creatures and especially mermaids, how to create spells, how animagus and metamorphagus work, how to knit magical clothes etc. It's really interesting. There's a program where you can pick whatever you want, she said maybe she'll do that after her world tour. Dora is in Germany for the whole month.

**Wednesday the 3rd**

Yesterday during History class Profesor Binn was even more boring than usual and Eileen didn't have any trivia on the subject so I asked her about that time she said Harry always felt safe around Hagrid because of the night the Potter were attacked. She told me the whole story, I'll just paste her note here :  
_I don't know what you know exactly about the Potter story, there was a lot of bullshit said about it, like there always is with historical events, and the Potter didn't bother correcting it because they only wanted peace and you know how bad the Daily Prophet is. So, right after they graduated from Hogwarts Uncle James and Aunt Lily married and entered the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore top secret army at the time. A few months after that, Aunt Lily was pregnant with Harry. Because of a prophecy they had to hide, and so had the Longbottoms. The prophecy said that a pureblood boy born during the summer of 1980 would be the end of Voldemort. So they hide and at first Daddy was their secret-keeper,_  
Which one is "Daddy" again ?  
_It's not that hard, Draco. Daddy is Paddy, the goofy one, Sirius. And Dad is the discreet but still crazy one, I used to call him Moo but he prefers Dad._  
You--  
_Do you want the Potter story or not ?_  
_I thought so. So Daddy was their secret-keeper but he felt it was too much for him so they switched and then it was their friend Peter. But he ratted them out to Voldemort. Except that he felt remorse almost immediately and told my Dads what he had done, also breaking the secret to them. They told Dumbledore and the four of them arrived at the same time than Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They tried stopping them but Voldemort slipped away into the house. Daddy said he punched his nose off before that. When Voldemort entered the house, Harry was gone so his parents were prepared and able to defeat him. Hagrid had been called by my Dads and Dumbledore to help and Daddy had leaned him his flying motorbike so Hagrid had taken Harry and flown away to save him. He took care of him for the remaining days while the Ministry and the Order made sure no more Death Eaters would cause harm to anyone._  
What about the Longbottoms were'nt they in danger too ?  
_Yes, you know they're mentally ill, right ? They were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange -our cousin- that same night, just after she visited your parents. That's why Neville has been raised by his grandmother._  
What do you mean my parents, our cousin ?? What ??  
_Oh bugger, I thought you knew._  
Knew what ??  
_All right, calm down. Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Black-Tonks were sisters. And you're a pureblood boy born during the summer of 1980 since you were born in June. So when Voldemort heard the prophecy, way after the Order of the Phoenix, he hunt down everyone fitting the description. You three were the only ones he found and you all were saved, thanks to Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix who arrived shortly after the death eaters or Voldemort._

**Friday the 5th**  
I don't really know what to do with the informations Eileen gave me. I wish I could write to Auntie but she's hiking in Wales so an owl would probably have trouble finding her. I don't know why I never pressed her for more details about my parents' death. I guess "Voldemort killed them even though they were on his side" was explanation enough when you knew Voldemort was killing people for lots of reasons all of the time. I feel strangely closer to Neville and Harry. I guess I should talk to them about it but I don't know how "hi I just learned we all were hunted down when we were babies how do you cope with it ?" Nah.

**Saturday the 6th**  
So like Hermione reminded us today: exams are ten weeks away !!!! I'll never be ready. I can't believe we're already so close to the end of the year... Hermione and I devised studying charts. Ronald, Harry and Eileen didn't seem to care much and thought we were crazy to worry about it "so soon". 

Monday the 8th  
Yesterday afternoon we took a break from studying in order to clean the common common room. Hermione and I wanted to stay some more in the library but Eileen told us it would be the perfect occasion to practice some spells like Wingardium Leviosa. She had managed enrolling Harry, Ronald, Neville and several Hufflepuffs. We had been working for half an hour when house elves filled the room and started helping us. After a few hours we heard a voice chuckle and say: "well I thought no one would be interested in that room before several years." We all stopped working and turned toward the door. Profesor Dumbledore was standing in the entry smiling. He went on "Many years ago students from all houses flocked this room, eager to meet new, different people. But during the years before the war, tensions appeared, the differences between the Houses were made obvious when the subject of war and blood and rights was brought forward. There were more and more inter-Houses fights instead of inter-Houses friendships. So we decided to close the room." Ronald was gape-mouthed, he absolutely idolizes Profesor Dumbledore. Eileen's eyes were shining because History, of course. Hermione seemed a bit shocked, seeing Hogwarts' Headmaster so close. Harry looked beffundled and Neville a bit scared. Most of the Hufflepuffs seemed annoyed that their hard work had been interrupted. "The war ended many years ago and still, no students stopped by this room. It would seem the time has finally come for the return of inter-Houses friendship. Well. I'll leave you to it. Good work" And with that the Headmaster was gone. "Wicked" said Ronald although it only had been a short History lesson just a bit liveliest than Binn's lessons.

**Wednesday the 10th**  
It's weird I always thought Harry Potter saved the wizarding world but he didn't do anything except sleeping in Hagrid's arms. It makes sense I mean he was a baby at the time. I guess it all dependd on the prophecy: he was supposed to be the end of Voldemort so people decided he had been. And in a sense it was true: Voldemort died because he had gone after Harry Potter. 

**Friday the 12th**  
Auntie is back from Wales ! She wrote to me saying how amazing it was. She took lots of pictures including pictures of dragons even though it was forbidden. I'll make sure to remind it to her next time she scolds me for breaking the rules. I can't wait to see the dragons pictures !  
Oh and I didn't say anything about my parents' death I really don't know what to say. Somehow, "so I just learned my parents were killed because of a stupid prophecy targeting me, Harry and Neville how comes you never mentionned it ?" doesn't sound good.

**Saturday the 13th**  
O'Mara has been made Captain ! What a surprise. No but I'm reallyhappy for her, she deserves it. She has more brains than Flint, so it will be a real improvement for Slytherin. Finally a team relying on strategy and cunning (like a slytherin team) and not on sheer force (like a bunch of oxes). Pucey said that from now he would train me. O'Mara think they need my strategic mind... I think they mistook me for someone else but I'll just have to make sure to study strategy of Quidditch really hard after the exams and by then I should be so well trained I'll successfully pass the try-outs. Because I'll still have to do the try-outs. Pucey also told me that if any other first year hears he's been training me he'll have to train them too. He and O'Mara are adamant on respecting the rules to make extra sure they stay on the team.

**Sunday the 21st**  
Studying exams + quidditch practice = Draco sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep

**Sunday the 28th**  
Eileen forced us to do a break. She has good intentions but I'm not sure we should have. All right I feel much better than I have these past two weeks, I'll admit that. But I fell back on my study program. I'll have to redo it anyway I didn't have training sessions when I did it. Besides Eileen made us promise to at least study in the common common room on Sundays. As nice as it sounds we still study slower that we would in the library. I don't really know how it came up in the conversation but today we talked about our families. Neville's family is downright crazy. One of his uncle once let him fall from a window to trigger his magic !

**Monday the 29th**  
Yesterday after everyone had gone to do things Harry and I remained a little longer in the common common room. We were still talking about our families so Harry told me of how he was happy his parents had not named him after his grandfather, Fleamont who invented the Sleekeazy Hair Potion. He said he always had a few bottles in his trunk but didn't like to use it so I could always ask him if I needed it. I wonder how he looks like when he uses it. Horrible, he says. He's been named after another of his ancestor, Henry Potter. He was an advocate for muggleborn rights and Harry is very proud of having him as his namesake. His sister has been named after Yoko Ono, which he deemed as lame. He thinks Uncle Sirius is even worse because Agnetha is the name of an Abba member and Freddie's namesake is Freddie Mercury. I don't know, I think it's pretty cool to wear the name of a famous artist. And their music is not that lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a short chapter wich explains why I updated so soon. I'm afraid it will be the same thing with the next chapter, these months are pretty eventless in JK's work so I took the opportunity to explore backgrounds and such. But May and June will be crazier I can promise you that so stay tuned !


	11. April 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco loves dragons. So does Hagrid. And guess what's supposed to happen in April 1992 in JK's work ?

**Sunday the 5th**  
I'm in my bed at home. I arrived from Hogwarts yesterday night and finished some of my homework in the train. I barely slept this week and didn't go to any Quidditch practice. We had too much homework to do during the holidays for me to do anything else especially since Auntie and I are joining Dora in Italy. She's been there since the beginning of the month. She says everyone is painfully beautiful and that I really need to enjoy the sun while I get a break from Scotland. Auntie and her said they would help me with what's left of my homework so I should manage. It's not like I have a choice anyway.

 **Wednesday the 8th**  
Italy really is a beautiful place. Thanks to portkeys we were in Roma on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. Today and tomorrow we're in Fiorenze and we'll spent the last two days in Napoli. I take the train to Hogwarts on Sunday. All my homework is now done it really was faster with the help of Auntie and all her knowledge and Dora's help (she remembers what teachers want and what to say to please them). 

**Sunday the 12th**  
Already back to Hogwarts. We saw so many things I don't know what to write about. Of course there were lots of antiques like the coliseum, but also Renacimiento paintings like Boticellis Michelangelos Lippis... We also went to wizard museums or wizard gallerys in museum and chatted with very old portraits. We learned more about Leonardo da Vinci, he really is amazing. I wonder what purebloodist like Parkinson and Bullstrode would say upon seeing that a genius like this was a muggle. Stupid things probably.

 **Wednesday the 14th**  
It would seem none of my friends travelled during the Easter Holidays. Neville's grandmother helped him with his homework so he could take more time to rest. He seems in better shape than before. Hermione had to do all the work on her own but she managed. Of course she did. Ronald tried to have help from his brotherd but they all are hopeless. Eileen says her dad helped her a lot and explains so well he could probably be a teacher. Harry also had help but he thinks his parents are up to something although he doesn't know what yet. Zabini also was helped by his parents and he brought me a second book on Sign Language.

 **Saturday the 18th**  
None of us had the time to go to Hagrid's for tea yesterday but this afternoon we saw him in the Dragons' section of the library (by the way when we saw him Ronald didn't believe me when I said it was the dragons' section and went to check himself even though I spent enough time in that section to know where it is). So Harry now thinks he's up to something because he always wanted a dragon. I think Harry spends a lot of time thinking people are up to something. Anyway we said we'd go for tea tomorrow. I still spend most of my time studying and what's left of it flying. I'm covered in cramps and always kind of sleepy.

 **Sunday the 19th**  
HAGRID HAS A DRAGON, I REPEAT: HAGRID HAS A DRAGON.  
I'm doing my homework in his hut now, I can't miss the hatching. Besides he helps me a bit he still remembers lessons from first year. The others are a bit frightened by the dragon's egg but I think that's the best thing to ever happen.

 **Tuesday the 21st**  
Like Hermione told me I might be falling behind on my study schedule. But this might be the only opportunity I'll ever have to see a dragon's egg hatching while I'll have lots more of opportunities to pass exams in my life. Ronald told her so too. 

**Thursday the 23rd**  
Hagrid and I have been reading _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ cover to cover. I also lent him some of my books (I wrote home for Auntie to send them along with my camera saying I needed the books for completing an essay and the camera becaude I had no pictures of my friends) I even lent him the notebooks I filled with notes on my readings and with Charlie's stories and notes. 

**Friday the 24th**  
THE EGG IS HATCHING. Hagrid wrote to us this morning. Ronald and I wanted to skip our morning classes but Hermione forbade it so we'll have to wait until morning break. I'M GOING TO SEE A DRAGON'S EGG HATCH. I'M GOING TO SEE A REAL LIVE DRAGON.

 **Sunday the 26th**  
Norbert is a beauty. He did look a bit like a crumpled umbrella when he got out from the egg but he streched his wings and legs since then and he's absolutely beautiful. 

**Wednesday the 29th**  
I'm taking a lot of notes on Norbert. I paid the Weasley twins to get me a notebook from Hogsmeade. I write down every observation on the baby dragon. He's growing very fast so I'm afraid Hagrid will have to give him to someone soon. And that someone should know the more they can about Norbert. So far he's been eating a bucket of brandy and chicken blood every half hour. And he likes to nibble at Hagrid's finger and try to burn his beard. Of course this would go better if Hagrid was a dragon himself and not a very flamable half-giant living in a very flamable wooden house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter again... Another one like this and then we'll have June that will be very eventful ! But there was a dragon so it makes up for its shortness I guess.


	12. May 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby dragon growing up takes a lot of strength, patience and...well, a lot of space. Sooner or later he'll have to go.

**Friday the 1st**  
Norbert is now three times the length he was at birth. It really is impressive. I keep trying to measure him in order to have accurate figures. I haven't seen a book with detailed and accurate figures about dragon's growth. Most of the time it's "the baby dragon I stumbled on last month is now really huge probably the size of a house I don't know theree weren't any house to compare with in the moutains". Not very scientific if you ask me. Norbert isn't helping, he doesn't like being measured a lot. I still have more figures that these so-called studies.

 **Wednesday the 6th**  
Harry and Ronald are discussing every day with Hagrid the possibility of letting Norbert loose every day. Hagrid keeps saying no, he'd probably die. Since none of us taught him how to hunt that's very possible. 

**Friday the 8th**  
I know we can't keep the dragon forever. Just a little while longer ? I know that when the time comes we'll be able to write to Charlie and he'll find some solution. Ronald and Harry are still saying the same things to Hagrid. Hermione is keeping very far from the hut. Eileen and Neville don't know about this.

 **Monday the 11th**  
Harry remembered Charlie exists. He practically grew up with Weasley so I don't know how he forgot about him. He and Ronald said they had to write him and ask him if there was some way he could take Norbert in. Hagrid told them I already told him this was a possibility and he agreed that maybe it was time. Ronald's in charge with the letter Charlie being his brother and all. It wasn't him who first thought of his brother being able to help but why not.

 **Wednesday the 13th**  
Zabini started to ask questions. Why am I not hanging out in our common room, why is he never able to find me in the common common room that I used to like so much, how comes he never finds me in the library and why do I smell like smoke all the time. I told him I find empty classrooms to study all by myself and that the house elves probably let my robes dry too close to the hearthplace. 

**Friday the 15th**  
Eileen is asking questions too. According to her I either have a secret relationship (blergh) or am up to some shenanigans. Either way she wants details.

 **Wednesday the 20th**  
Norbert bite Ronald. I told him to go see madam Pomfrey because Norwegian Ridgebacks bites are poisonous but he never listens to me. I visited him at the infirmary and he admitted he should have listened. He told madam Pomfrey it was a dog bite, I doubt she bought it. Oh and Charlie answered, some friends of his on their way to Romania will pick Norbert on Saturday night.

 **Friday the 22nd**  
Here's the plan: tomorrow night, Ronald will lie in bed getting treated for his hand, Hermione will study in her room while feeling relieved I took her place in the Norbert operation, while Harry and I will get a dragon up the Astronomy tower in the middle of night. What could go wrong, I wonder.

 **Saturday the 23rd**  
It's hard to concentate when you know you're about to part with a baby dragon. I wish I could spend the day with Norbert but unfortunately Hagrid won't let me in, since Norbert is in a i-want-to-taste-everything-with-my-sharp-dragon-teeth phase. 

**Sunday the 24th**  
Norbert is gone. Forever. I'm so sad. Hagrid cried. I might have cried too.

 **Wednesday the 27th**  
The reason Saturday went without any incident is that Harry has an invisibilty cape (can you believe it ???? An invisibility cape !!!!! I thought it was legend stuff). So we just hide under it, went to Hagrid's, picked Norbert's crate and went back to the castle carrying it while Norbert gulped his snacks and tore his teddy bear (maybe dragons should have rock toys and not plush toys). We went untroubled to the Astronomy tower. Charlie's friends were on time. The only one I knew was Leo who's also a friend of Dora. I gave him my notebook containing all my notes on Norbert's first weeks in this world. Harry almost forgot his cape at the top of the tower but I reminded him of it. How can you forget an invisibility cape ????

 **Friday the 29th**  
I miss Norbert. A lot.


	13. June 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams, a threat on the Philosoper's Stone, and lots of cute things.

**Sunday the 31st**

Exams begin tomorrow so we've spent the last three days studying very hard. I hope I haven't ruined my chances by taking care of Norbert... Today as we exited the library with Harry we stumbled on something...strange. We heard whimpering coming from an empty classroom so we went closer and recognized Professor Quirrel's voice. We hide and saw him leave while straightening his turban. He looked very pale. We peered in, the classroom was completely empty. Harry thinks Professor Snape was the one bullying Professor Quirrel, I think it's ridiculous. (by the way I thought I was done with May so I had written "June" on a new page but this event deserved to be recorded anyway)

 

**Monday the 1st**

Today it was Herbology and Astronomy. Herbology was questions and for Astronomy we had to draw a map of Jupiter and all its moons. The room we were writing in was sweltering hot. And we had special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an AntiCheating spell.

 

**Tuesday the 2nd**

Two more exams done ! Written Defense against the Dark Arts was questions about a bit of everything in the curriculum. In Charms, Professor Flitwick called us one by one into his class to see if we could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. If I hadn't been so stressed it would have been funny.

 

**Wednesday the 3rd**

For the Transfiguration exam Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Mine could have been prettier but it didn't have any whiskers so I should be okay.

 

**Thursday the 4th**

Today was awful. I wish I could enjoy Potions. Professor Snape made us all nervous, breathing down our necks while we tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. Tricky.

 

**Friday the 5th**

History was the last exam ! We had to answer questions about old wizards inventing self-stirring cauldrons. I didn't need to read the chapter on the Goblin Rebellion last night... Since it was only questions I couldn't put as many fun facts as I wanted in it. Anyway, we all cheered when Binn said to put down our quills. By the way, today is my birthday. Happy Birthday me. Yay. At the end of the exam I was close to tears because of how exhausted I was of all the exams and how nostalgic I was of home. Finnigan noticed and asked me what was wrong so I told him that usually on my birthday I wasn't struggling on an exam but browsing muggle music shops with my Aunt and having a picnic in Hyde Park and browsing bookshops, both magical and muggle. I did receive a package and a letter from Auntie but I didn't have time to open them before the exam.

After lunch, I met with the others. Hermione and I wanted to go through our exams papers but Ronald said it was making him feel ill. So we just sat by the lake. Fred and George Weasley were tickling the tentacles of the squid. I think he enjoys it. Harry was really stressed about the Stone being stolen by Quirrel but we agreed it was safe as long as Professor Dumbledore was around. 

**Saturday the 6th**

Last Quidditch Match of the year ! I can't believe I was able to see so many matches ! Gryffindor won, of course. The Slytherin team hasn't mastered yet its new strategy but they'll get there. After the match we had tea at Hagrid. Harry asked him how he got Norbert. He told us he had been to a pub and let some hooded stranger who wanted to play cards and had a dragon egg. I think I should go to pubs if they have strangers roaming with dragons eggs in their pocket. After Hagrid's story they all flew to the castle, in hopes that to speak to Dumbledore. None of us knew where his office was. We encountered Professor MacGonagall who told us the Headmaster was gone because of an urgent owl from the ministry. Ronald and Harry told her it was about the Philosopher's Stone. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms. Once her shock had passed she told us we shouldn't know about that and that it was perfectly safe. Moments later we stumbled on Professor Snape who told us we shouldn't be inside on a day like this. It's true that the weather was great but wen exposed to sun for too long I get a lot of freckles. And since I don't want to be abducted bumy the Weasleys when we'll go home, I had a very good reason to be inside. I didn't tell him that. After that they decided they needed to spy on Professor Snape. Hermione and I were to wait outside the staff room and pretend we were waiting for Professor Flitwick because we were concerned about our exams. Of course, as soon as we were posted Professor Snape went to get Professor Flitwick and quickly disappeared. Hermione has the best mark of our year in Charms, by the way. I'm right after her with a Hufflepuff and in third posituon is a Ravenclaw. I asked him how came we beat a Ravenclaw. He answered that Ravenclaws often get distracted in their studies because they discovered something far more interesting to research. Harry and Ronald were supposed to be posted outside the corridor of the 3rd corridor and look out for Professor Snape but I don't know how it went.

 

**Sunday the 7th**

Harry's inconscious. I'm so mad at him ! After Professor MacGonagall chased him and Ronald from the corridor of the third corridor, Harry decided he had to go get the stone before Professor Snape did because he probably needed it for an evil plan that would doom the school. At least that's what Ronald and Hermione told us. There's no reasonto not believe him because that's exactly what that stupid reckless Gryffindor would do. I have half a mind to kill him for frightening us so much, I lean he wen to get the Stone ?? All right Ronald and Hermione were with him for the first steps (there were several trials tobget to the Stone) but STILL he's the one uncouscious. I'll kill him when he wakes up. Ronald, Hermione, Eileen, Neville and I spent the day at his bedside waiting for him to wake up. Of course he didn't, even when his parents arrived. We've heard all sorts of rumors about what happened but the teachers (nor the Potters) haven't said anything.

At night

Please, don't let Harry Potter die.

 

**Monday the 8th**

Harry woke up ! The first thing he asked was why did he had half the candy store on his bed table. And then what his parents were doing there. That boy's sense of priorities... The giant pile of candy was his godfather's doing, at least half of it, I'd say. The rest of it is from us (Ronald, Hermione, Neville, Eileen and I with the help of the other Weasleys in the school) and all his admirers in the school. He seems to have many. Later that day. Harry talked for a while with his parents and Professor Dumbledore and told us what hapoened only once they were gone, after dinner. The person trying to steal the Stone wasn't Professor Snape but Professor Quirrel. I knew Harry was in the wrong when assuming my Head of House had to be evil (that's nice for Slytherins) but I never would have suspected Professor Quirrell who always seemed so frightened by everything. It appears the guy was completely mad. At some point he started walking backwards, told Harry he had Voldemort on the back of his head and started speaking with an high-pitched voice. Completely crazy (there was nothing on the back of his head, not even hair). He also said Professor Snape hates Harry's dad but didn't say why. So that's the new thing Harry wants to investigate. I think I'll have to write to his parents and ask them to forbid him watching cops or detective shows. Anyway Harry was able to retrieve the Stone because, according to Professor Dumbledore, he wanted to find it but not use it. It had something to do with an enchanted mirror, also. Oh and Quirrel tried to harm Harry to get the Stone but he seems to be coated in some magical protection made of love while Quirrel was unable to feel love (Hermione said that's the definition of "psychopath") so he wasn't able to touch Harry without feeling burned. Also Quirrel was the one who bewitched Harry's broom. And all the weird things we've seen him doing are explained by the fact that he thouhgt he had a Dark Wizard on the back of his head. I think Hogwarts should recruit their teachers with more care. Also Hagrid dropped by and started crying because the things he told us cauded Harry to face danger (I think he would have found a way to be in trouble anyway). He offered Harry a wizard camera "so he could take pictures of his friends at school".

 

**Tuesday the 9th**

Today was the end of year feast. Slytherin and Gryffondor were on a tie for the House cup (Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match but also lost lots if points during the year). Professor Dumbledore gave last minute points: 50 points to Ronald for the "best game of chess ever played" (he turned so red Harry later said he looked like a raddish with a bad sunburn), 50 other points to Hermione for "the use of cool logic in the face of fire" (she hid her face in her arms I think she was crying), 60 points to Harry for "pure nerve and outstanding bravery"(he turned red too), and 10 points to Neville for "standing up to his friends" (he looked a bit stunned as his whole house hugged him)

 

**Wednesday the 10th**

We have our exams results ! Everyone in our year passed (even Goyle, alas). Hermione has the best results and I'm right behind her ! Today the 2nd and 3rd year had their results too. Tomorrow it will be the 4th and 5th year, and the 6th and 7th will have theirs on Friday.

 

**Thursday the 11th**

I have the best friends ever. Around 3 today Harry announced we all were invited for tea at Hagrid's and that it would be very rude to not go since it was the last time of the year. We were hanging around in the common common room and postponing packing. For once, Neville joined us. It didn't raise my suspicions because he was looking better with all these days off we had waiting for our exams results. Eileen came and also did Zabini and that was suspicious but they said it was indeed the last time of the year and Harry was right it would have been very rude to not come. When we arrived, Hagrid's hut was very noisy. I wondered aloud if he had some new dangerous pet and Ronald snickered while Hermione started babbling about how it migjt or might not be true. That was the moment I began wondering if they might be hiding something but I didn't have time to ponder on it because two seconds later the hut's door slammed open and everyone began singing "Happy Birthday". "Everyone" included Hermione, Ronald, Eileen, Harry and Neville, who had come with me (Zabini can't sing but he signed "Happy Birthday" when I looked at him) but also Finnigan, Thomas, the Weasley Twins, Pucey, O'Mara and Hagrid. I did cry a little but I think one is allowed to shed a few tears when his friends throw him a surprise birthday party.

Finnigan had found a gramophone with the help of Hagrid and had evryone with muggle parents write to them and had them send records issued during the school year. There was Magic and Loss by Lou Reed, On Every Street the last album of Dire Straits, The Soul Cages by Sting, Wish by The Cure, The Future by Leonard Cohen and Human Touch by Bruce Springsteen. He told me he would have rather have them send tapes so he could give them to me after the party (tape player don't work here) but I told him it was perfect like this because it was (and I'm not a big fan of the Cure nor Lou Ree anyway. Even though an album called Magic and Loss played at Hogwarts is rather funny). The Weasley brothers couldn't participate in the records thing so they had written her mother and she sent huge amounts of cake. Pucey and O'Mara got me books about the strategy of Quidditch and broom-shaped candy (do they think Quidditch's the only important thing in my life or are they both big Quidditch nerds ?). Everyone else got me novels, "since I complained so much about the lack of novels at Hogwarts" (I don't know what they're talking about). It was a really really good party. I thanked Finnigan a lot since he madterminded it. He told me he simply had to after seeing me so sad on my birthday. I have amazing friends and I didn't know it.

 

**Friday the 12th**

I'm going through this journal since the beginning because I've had it almost for a whole year now. I'm looking at the list of goals I had at the beginning of the year and I completed some of them. I'm not top of the year in Potions but I'm top of the half of the class that is Slytherin (that counts, right ?). I did make apologies to Harry and became his friend. I experienced something much better than learning more about dragons: I was there fo the hatchling of a baby dragon and got to be there for his first weeks in this world. I didn't make it into the Quidditch team but I'm almost there. The muggle ear things I had taken in case I was in Gryffindor were useful before the exams. I used my sunglasses almost every time Eileen was around (mostly to annoy her). The socks saved my life. I didn't use at all the books on poetry and chemistry I had packed for Ravenclaw. I think it was a good year.

 

**Monday the 15th**

I'm back home ! I had so many things to bring back (books, mostly) I thought I wouldn't be able to close my trunk. But the Slytherin Prefect went to help us with a spell.

 

**Wednesday the 17th**

Dora's home for the Summer ! She's done touring Europe, apparently. Next year she wants to tour America. Or Asia. Or Africa. Or study in France. She's not sure yet. I just hope she'll wait until the end of the Summer to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe it, I completed a fic ! :D Hopefully i'll manage going through the 7 books...  
> Feedback would help me greatly, tell me what bits you liked and we shall have more bits like them !


End file.
